Kitten Dream, Tiger Reality
by GoatStaff
Summary: Bella is looking for her place in the world after her older sister dies. She ends up in Forks where she meets a goddess. She wants to give this goddess her soul, but will she accept it? This is a girl x girl fanfiction, if you don't like it don't read it please. Bella/Rosalie Bella is obviously OOC in this. Rated T for strong language, may become M later.


** I started this story, because the other one is definitely going to take some time to get more into. I was trying to get more in depth on it. So until then I got this little story I'm working on... let me know if i should**

* * *

I sat quietly on the big boulder that I claimed as my own. My electric blue eyes closed as I felt the wind blow through my fur. I sighed deeply and opened my eyes again. I watched the stars drift across the night sky. _She would love seeing this_ I thought ruefully. I closed my eyes getting lost in my thoughts.

Just then I hear the sound of footfalls and laughter. The laughter was melodic and I found myself unconsciously drifting towards the sound with my eyes still closed. I followed the sound and let it lead me deeper into the forest as I expertly leapt over fallen logs. Then I got close enough to get a scent, I picked up several, but the one that caught my attention was cinnamon, apples, and strawberries.

Opening my eyes I ran faster towards the smell. I ran into a clearing where I saw her. Her blonde hair swaying as she laughed and played with another girl, her features were perfect. Not a single blemish at all and her skin was flawlessly smooth. That's when I realized she was a vampire.

"Look at the pretty lion!" A young girl said gleefully. She had bronze hair that reached her shoulders, and her eyes were a deep chocolate color. She pointed her finger at me and all the others turned to look at me. They were all vampires except the young girl, and they all had golden eyes.

"She is pretty." A caramel haired woman with a heart shaped face said. She had a smile on her face that reminded me of my mother.

"How do you know it's a she Esme?" A big bulky vampire said. He had short cropped hair and a smile. He also managed to have dimples on his granite hard skin.

"She is too slender to be a male Emmett." Esme said. She then walked towards me, but I took a step back.

"Esme is it really a good idea to walk towards a wild animal?" A dirty blonde haired vampire said. I could see hundreds of scars covering his skin which meant he was experienced.

"Oh hush Jasper. I doubt it can hurt her." A pixie like vampire said. She was short only standing at about 4'11. Her hair was short and sticking in many directions. The scarred male, Jasper, nodded his head and Esme continued to make her way towards me.

"Did we really come on the family hunting trip so we could play with the animals?" The beautiful blonde girl said, a frown marring her angelic features. I didn't want to see her frown so I took a step in her direction. I wasn't sure what I was expecting, but it definitely wasn't for her to hiss at me. I jumped back away from her fierce black eyes and whimpered.

"Rosalie don't scare her!" The short one yelled. I growled a warning growl at the short vampire who looked taken aback by this.

"See Alice, she wouldn't hesitate to hiss at us."

"But aren't the animals supposed to be scared of us?" Emmett said. I froze and so did the vampires. They all looked at me with curious eyes. Then the big one walked over to me and picked me up. I yowled in surprise when he started running.

"Emmett what are you doing?" Esme screamed out to him.

"I always wanted a pet so I'm taking her home, plus Carlisle would be able to see why she isn't afraid of us." Wait he's kidnapping me?! I struggled in his arms, but he was too strong for me. I just huffed while the gargantuan man carried me through the forest.

"Emmett there is no way we can keep a wild animal in the house." Esme said. I felt somewhat offended by that, but in her defense she did think I was a wild animal. After about 3 minutes of being jostled around we made it to a clearing, and honestly my insides wanted to witness the outside. _Hmm can tigers puke…I think they can. _I heard the sound of rushing air I looked over Emmett's massive shoulder and saw 3 more vampires.

There was a messy haired copper one with a curious look on his face. A girl with dark colored hair and a kind face and full lips. And lastly another blonde male who also looked curious, he took a hesitant step towards the big vampire holding me.

"Emmett what are you doing with the tiger?"

"He wants to keep it as a pet Carlisle." The bronze haired vampire said. How did he know what he wanted to do with me?

"Yeah pops, this is the only animal that didn't run from us. I always wanted a cool pet." I could almost hear a pout in his voice and I ended up laughing, which came out as a huffing sound. Emmett immediately dropped me and I yelped in pain from my sudden meeting with the ground.

"Aww Emmett why'd you drop it?" the dark haired girl asked. She looked at me with worried eyes.

"Ang she was gonna puke on me. Didn't ya hear? It sounded like she was hacking up a fur ball."

I turned around and glared at the giant idiot for dropping me, my eyes turned into slits, but he just laughed at me. I huffed and then an idea hit me. _I should freak them out more. _I got up on my paws and slowly trotted over to Esme while I kept my tail high in the air to show I was comfortable around them. She hesitantly held her hand out at rubbed my head. I mewled in satisfaction.

"I wanna pet the kitty to!" The pixie yelled from somewhere behind me, and in an instant I felt a second pair of hands rubbing my back. I looked over to the little girl who was watching me excited eyes obviously wanting to pet me, but the bronze haired vamp was standing in front of her protectively.

I looked at the girl directly in her eyes and ignored the growling from Mr. Bedhead. I arched my body and kept my fur flat then mewled softly. She stepped forward hesitantly and I closed my eyes as her tiny hand came towards me, and as soon as her hand touched my nose she squealed happily and pulled back. I opened my eyes to see her staring at the dark haired woman, or Ang as the big vampire called her.

I then turned around to face the blonde haired goddess. She had yet to progress towards me yet, but I knew she wanted to approach me. She is looking at me out of the corner of her eye while pretending to check her nails. _You aren't ignoring me that easily. _I turned my whole body towards her and in turn she turned her head towards me. I could feel the eyes of the other vampires watching me.

"What do you want _cat_?" She spit at me. _Oh feisty I see. _

I sat on my hind legs with my back straight as I stared at her head on. She just glared at me.

"Rosalie are you really having a standoff with the tiger?" Jasper said. Besides Rosalie, the bronze haired vamp and the other blonde male haven't touched me.

"She started it."

I turned my head to the side cutely, and she scoffed. I huffed. I then got on my belly with my ears forward and slowly inched towards her. She just looked at me with a raised eyebrow, but I saw her resolve slipping slowly. I curled my tail around my body a little and gave her the biggest kitten eyes I could muster. She dropped her brow and sighed, then reached down to rub my head.

"Stupid cute cat." I heard her mumble and her family's laughter. I just mewled happily and started purring. I knew I was acting like a house cat, but I didn't care. Her touch sent electric currents shooting through my body, and the next thing I know I'm on my back with the female vampires rubbing my stomach. _I could get used to this._

"So Carlisle can we keep her please?" I lazily turned my head to the side and saw Emmett giving the blonde male, Carlisle a puppy dog look. I must admit it's pretty funny seeing a guy made like a body builder pouting like a child.

Carlisle looked between Emmett's face and the girls petting me several times before sighing and running his hand over his face.

"Ok, but there are rules. You kids will be in charge of feeding her, she must NOT be around if humans are over, and she is NOT under ANY circumstances allowed in the house." He gave a pointed look towards Emmett who smiled sheepishly.

Not that getting all this attention wasn't nice, cause it was. I am an extreme attention whore, but I'm not really an animal and they need to know this. I just hope it doesn't change their opinions on me, I would like to know them all better. I took a deep breath and moved out of the line of sight of the little girl, because I knew that when I changed back I would be naked. The older ones eyes followed me. I stood in the middle of the ground, I could feel the familiar tremors in my body before I changed. I heard the gasps but didn't dare look up.

"Um can I have some clothes please?" I squeaked out from embarrassment. I could feel all of their eyes on me, which caused me to turn a deep crimson. Thankfully Esme snapped out of it first. She flashed upstairs and returned a second later with a tank top and shorts in her hands. I quickly slipped them on, just in time as the little girl peaked around the bronze haired man whose name I had yet to figure out. The intense gazes were killing me. I kind of wished the ground would open up and swallow me whole.

"Uh hi." I mumbled lamely.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that and that there weren't too many errors. Again let me know if I should keep this or trash it, cause I could post chapters of this while I write my other story.**


End file.
